


A Shared restroom or a booze cabinet?

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, shared restroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Scotty?”“Yes?” He asks, turning around holding a shot glass.Scotty grins, excitedly holding up a bottle of boozeThen he sees Leonard’s weary expression“You alright?” He asks, stepping closer.“Mfine” he mumbles, words mixing into a jumbled soup.“Your not fine. What happened?” He asks,“I’m just.. stressed.” He begrudgingly admitsScotty grunts in agreement,“Want to take of the edge?” He asks, offering the now filled shot glass out to him.Or, bones comes home exhausted and stumbles into Scotty drinking, they talk and get closer.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Shared restroom or a booze cabinet?

Leonard walks into his quarters, the day pushing down on his shoulders, he feels lessened down with responsibility and stress. 

He strips out of his uniform and puts on his pajamas.  
A pair of soft flannel pants and a Starfleet academy shirt, with a small coffee stain on the corner. 

He wanders into the restroom, expecting it to be empty.  
He sees a someone in a bright red shirt and is startled by their presence. 

“Scotty?”  
“Yes?” He asks, turning around holding a shot glass.  
Scotty grins, excitedly holding up a bottle of booze  
Then he sees Leonard’s weary expression  
“You alright?” He asks, stepping closer.  
“Mfine” he mumbles, words mixing into a jumbled soup.  
“Your not fine. What happened?” He asks,  
“I’m just.. stressed.” He begrudgingly admits  
Scotty grunts in agreement,  
“Want to take of the edge?” He asks, offering the now filled shot glass out to him.  
Leonard accepts and downs it in one gulp.  
He stretches his arm out, silently asking for more. 

They don’t know when or how they ended up on the floor of their shared restroom, but there they were. 

Scotty glanced over at Leonard who was fumbling with a cabinet door, attempting to access the scotch.  
He opens it, knocks a couple of glasses over then triumphantly holds up a second jar of alcohol. 

Scotty giggles as he swishes his glass around, spilling little drops of it on his shirt.  
“What are you so troubled bout?” He slurs, accent getting heavier with each drink.   
“Mm my job- I hav to make sure people don’t die all the time” the doctor says, pointing his thumb down.  
“Ye- I understand your troubles”

They click glasses somberly, swallowing the contents quickly. 

They settle into a drunken stillness, interrupted by hiccups and heaving sighs. 

“why did you enroll in starfleet?” scotty asks, eyes drawn to the ceiling.  
“my wife and I got a divorce and she took my- my daughter” he says, blue eyes filled with sorrow.  
“Oh” was all the redshirt said 

He never had a wife or kids, and he has never wanted too.  
So he doesn’t understand what his friend is going through but he knows grief, so he knows that he doesn’t want to talk about it.  
He is about to change the subject when

“How bout you?” leonard asks br /> “It has been my dream since I was a little boy” he responds  
“To be a redshirt?”  
He bursts into laughter, neither of them understand why but it happens anyway.  
Leonard’s laughter is contagious, Scotty follows afterward.  
He has a deep booming laugh, one that lifts up the room and fills it up, about to burst with glee.  
Scotty looks over to the brunette, and for the first time he finds his friend, attractive.  
Not attractive in a platonic way, attractive in a longing romantic way.  
His cheeks where flushed from the alcohol, his head was thrown back and the corners of his eyes where crinkled with joy. 

“Are you alright?” He asks, noticing the other mans silence.  
“Hmh?” He grunts, looking down at the ground 

They make small talk through the night, eyelids growing heavier with each passing moment.  
They eventually found each other, too drunk to care.  
Scotty has his arm around Leonard while the brunette holds Scottys hand.  
They drift off to sleep in the restroom floor, clutching one another and smiling softly into the darkness. 


End file.
